Episode 2-when a new danger strikes (Ninjago:The Next Gen Saga)
Overview After Sakke, Jermy, Sarinie, Joe, Jack, Jake And Alf completed the Dragon Obstacle Course they recieved their own Ninja Outfits, four more members joins the team, Lenny (The cousin of Sarinie), Ventus , the Young Daniel and a youth named Roxas. However when they all are training Airjitzu up in Wu`s old dojo, mysterious warriors appears. Plot/Script Sun is Rising over the monestary, a Beautiful day has come to dawn. Kai and Jay Wakes up all their students as Lloyd has summoned them all to train once again. While it sure was tiresome to get up from bed (well at least for the students) the students are still proud of what they achieved yesterday, they completed the Dragon obstacle course and achieved their own Ninja outfits. "Okay students" Said Lloyd loudly "Today we are going to train you how to deflect, reflect and Dodge enemy projectiles, learn some noble martial art skills, parkour training and lastly but not least learn some Airjitzu!" "But we learned Spinjitzu yesterday, can`t we get a day off..." Hissed Alf "Yeah exactly...Besides we had to get through some rough stuff yesterday with all that training montage, oh and do not get me started on that fundoshi training...Seriously though it was unneccessary" Grunted Joe "Lloyd said Airjitzu, not Spinjitzu, diffrent things there Joe and Alf, and also never put anything to tomorrow what can be done today" Said Kai "Besides Alf, you were the one who wanted to become a heroic elemental master that bad if i remember it correctly right, huh?" "But the other training montages...We seriously do not wanna go through that again!" Whined Joe "No thanks i rather continue to eat that Pizza i found in the fridge" Jay gasped in fear, but that fear turned into anger "So it was YOU! It was you who ate my Pizza that i was saving until to this day...Why you Little...!" "Calm down Jay! It was just a pizza..! Please do not do that to him he is just a student don`t hurt our student!" Shouted Cole while holding Jay`s arm "YEAAAARRRRGH! Typical Cole maneuver! Trying to stop me to teach youth that they can not behave however they want!" Screamed Jay like a child while the other students (except Joe, who was frozen with fear and Jack who was simply facepalming) laughed Rolling on the floor "Okay thats enough of you all!" Said Lloyd "We must hold together Jay, we must be United if we are ever to succeed to become masters, we must do this even if they might seem like brats, we must do it, do it for Wu...and for my father...and for the first Spinjitzu Master" Jay and Cole looked down in shame and apologized to the students "Master Lloyd? Where is master Zane...?" Asked Jack "And Master Nya?" Asked Sakke "And P.I.X.A.L?" Asked Sarinie "Well they are training a few newcomers...I forgot to mention that later today that new students will join us" Answered Lloyd. An akward silence cam after Lloyd`s sentence "Lets get this over with" Said Kai Another Training Montage Commences "Jake, deflect Lloyd`s energy orbs" Shouted Jay "Prepare yourself Jake, i do not want you to hurt yourself under this training" Said Lloyd while he was charging up a energy ball. Lloyd throws the energy ball at Jake but Jake Dodges it. "Nice Dodge but you were supposed to deflect it with your spinjitzu" "Alright" Another energy ball came towards Jake, this time Jake used his spinjitzu to deflect it into a mountain "Not bad Jake" Said Kai "Jacks turn!" Jack prepared himself with his sword "Okay Jack, you are supposed to reflect my flames back at me with your sword" "But Master, wont you get hurt ?" "Do not worry about me, i will Dodge it in time" Said Kai while he was charging up a fire bolt and threw it "Whoaah!" Shouted Jack while he successfully reflected the flame back at Kai, though Kai dodged it in time Before getting hit "Great, now its Sakke`s turn" Said Lloyd delighted "As for you Sakke, some projectiles can not be reflected with Sword, especially electricity and Lightning, so you need to try to use your Spinjitzu to try to reflect back Master Jay`s Lightning" As Jay casted Lightning bolts at Sakke, Sakke used his spinjitzu and the Lightning mass got trapped into a light blue and turquoise colour and was thrown back at Jay "Not bad Jay" Shouted Jay delighted after he dodged his own lightning Later Jack, Sakke, Sarinie, Jermy, Jake, Alf and Joe were parkouring in a treehouse, built to resemble a temple, where they need to parkour to find the key to unlock the door out without falling down into a pool of rubber snakes or into a pool of orange juice (which is referred as lava) "Come on Alf you need to jump" Said Joe "But i am not sure if i can make it, considering to the laser in this room, who knows whatever trap i might activate by accident and how it might make it harder for us to get up to the top of this "temple" in order to get the key" Said Alf doubting himself of whatever if he could make it or not "Just do your best Alf, it can`t" be that bad, just do your best and we will hope and pray for the best" Called Jake Alf leaped the best he could but he almost slipped which caused his jump to become more mediocre than he expected, he hanged on the edge of where Joe, Sakke and Jack stood. The laser touched Alf Before he could get up which triggered an alarm which made the orange juice raise up to some degree, some sort of launchers came out from the walls trying to search up a target with a laser in order to fire rotten eggs or smoke bombs with stinking smoke.This shocked Alf so much that he lost his grip of the edge and almost fell down into the orange juice though he was grabbed by the feet by Jack "Well done wimp, now you made things even harder" Said Joe sarcastically "Arguing like this will not help anyone Joe!" Said Jack angrily to Joe while he was helping up Alf from falling down into the orange juice "Remember what our masters told us, we need to be.." "Yeah Yeah we need to be United blah blah blah" Hissed Joe...only to get almost struck by a rotten egg which made him slip and almost fall "Ahhhhhh oh nooooo help meeee!" He screamed but Alf and Sakke was able to grab Joe by his hands and took him up "Hey...uh..kid...i take that back...thanks for saving me" Joe apologized to Alf "Come on we need to hurry off this plattform and continue, Before Everything gets from bad to worse, we can not stand on this plattform all day long...as it seems that the Orange Juice is Rising even more and stuff" Said Sakke "Sakke is right, not to mention that the plattforms are moving and might make us fall out" Shouted Jermy The Young students jumped faster and faster from plattform to plattform until they got the key out Later "Thats the spirit Jake and Sakke, continue with those martial art moves" Called Lloyd delightfully to Jake and Sakke who were dueling with martial arts "Good keep the good work up Jermy and Alf" Called Cole "Guess Whos back" Nya voice called "Zane, Nya you are back, are the 4 new students here aswell" Said Lloyd while running to Zane and Nya "Yes Indeed" Said Zane "Let us introduce you to Roxas, Daniel, Ventus and Lenny" "Sarinie! You are here too!"Called the youth named Lenny "Lenny! Its been a long time!" Sarinie cam running and started to hug Lenny "WAIT! WHAAAAT?!" Shouted Joe in anger and envy "THIS CANT BE TRUE! Oh that Little dirt, im going to teach him whats going to happen to him when he steals someone elses lady!" Joe was angrily Walking towards Lenny while Sakke and Jermy looked in shock "This will not end well" Said Jermy Rolling his eyes "Hey you! Lenny i am challenging you to a duel for stealing Sarinie!" Called Joe "Joe! Joe!" Shouted Sarinie "Quiet Sarinie and lets finish this of you smug Little booger ball" Shouted Joe "Hiiiyaaah!!!" Lenny used his spinjitzu which was in light blue and White and cyan colour as fast as Joe tried to strike Lenny with his martial arts, Joe got knocked back into the ground "Joe...its ok...he is my cousin" Said Sarinie "Oh...sorry..i...i mean well how do i...i mean its...well..where are my manners..." Shuttered Joe "Pleasure to meet you" Said Lenny chuckling abit "Pleasure to meet you Alf" Said Daniel while Walking towards Alf "Hey Young one, my name is Jack" Called Jack to Ventus "Hi there!" Called Jake to Roxas "Alright!" Called Lloyd "After this martial art training is done we are all going to head up to Sensei Wu`s monestary to train Airjitzu. Later "Airjitzu is an ability which can be used by a Spinjitzu master to reach for the skies or to fly around or for aerial combat" Explained Lloyd "Jake, you try first!" Jay pointed to Jake "Alright lets see" Jake prepared himself to activate airjitzu, "Ninjagooo" Jake boosted quickly up in the air but fell down back on his butt "Could have been better but its your first try so no worry there Jake" Said Cole "Your turn Ventus!" Called Nya. Ventus flied up in the air with his airjitzu and glided back on the ground decently "Good work there Ventus, better than my try!" congratulated Jake to Ventus "Jack, Joe, Jermy, Your turn" Kai Called Jermy glided upwards quickly but glided back on the ground quickly aswell, Joe had Little to no Control over his Airjitzu and flied in a wall responding with "ouchie" but Jack did a good job with his Airjitzu "Incredible Jack!" Called Lloyd and Kai "Sakke your turn!" Called Zane "Woooohooohoooo!" Shouted Sakke while he was flying out from the monestary and through the Clouds and the mountains "Wow! Thats Amazing!" Shouted Roxas, Daniel and Alf on the same time But suddenly wind caught up to Sakke and Sakke`s airjitzu started to get out of control "oh darnit! Guys Help MEEE! its getting out of Control and i do not wanna crash aaaaaarghhh!" Scream Sakke while his Airjitzu was out of control "I go after him!" Shouted Jack and used his Airjitzu to fly after Sakke to Catch him "Phew that was Close!" Said Kai when Jack returned with Sakke unharmed "Glad you are unharmed Sakke, otherwise your tragedy would have been our fault" An akward silence followed after the rescue of Sakke. "Shall we continue or not...?" Asked Jay "Quiet!" Said Lloyd "I hear something" Suddenly the walls were basted by a flying mobile (Similiar to the one corrupted Nya used to fly in episode 26 of the original series) with 3 cloaked warriors on, the warriors had a emblem resembling a red dark island. BAAANG Another wall was blasted, but with another type of veichle. A spider like veichle, with a "rhotuka spinner launcher" and several blasters "Look out!" Screamed Ventus Several warriors approached the Ninjas and their students. They were lead by a cloaked being wearing a similar cloak, but with armor and a claymore sword instead of a dark katana, and with a cape. "Move over Ninjas, surrender, this dojo is ours now to rule" The "General" said "How about you leave the dojo alone, this dojo belongs to a man who would sneeze in the faces of beings like you" Said Kai while preparing himself for battle "The prepare to die...Ninjas" Said the "General" "Fire!" The flying mobiles started to shoot laser at our heroes "Take cover!" Shouted Daniel. "I got this friends...this will teach them" Shouted Jack while he was running towards the mobiles and jumped up and struck down the mobiles with his katana and the cloaked beings was defeated by Jack`s spinjitzu of Zen "Spider Mech! Blast him!" Shouted the General "Yes General Oscuro!" Said the riders of the spider mech The spider mech started to blast at Jack. "Jack look out!" Screamed Sakke and Jake in fear of losing their buddy Jack luckily started to deflect the lasers back on the warriors (who are called "Ninjas of Unversed") and several of the Unversed Ninjas were defeated. "Do not just use laser cannons, use the dark spinner laucnher" Shouted General Oscuro "Yes of course General!" "Look out!" Shouted Jermy in fear while the others jumped out of the way where the first launcher was fired "Keep our master`s enemies busy....i have to find it" Said General Oscuro while he was drawing his Claymore The smaller Unversed Ninjas (whom carried some sort of Crossbow) started to fire purple energy arrows with their Crossbows, but Jake, Joe, Sakke and Jermy attacked them by rushing into them using spinjitzu "Do not understimate spinjitzu masters you zeros" Taunted Joe the Unversed Ninjas "Otherwise you become street pizzas and sky hamburgers" "Spinjitzu eh?" Said Oscuro "I guess we Ninja of unversed have that ability too, and airjitzu too...in a sense! Unversed Ninjas, show them what you have got, while i have unfinished business" General Oscuro blasted into the monestary with his claymore, while a few of the Unversed used their spinjitzu. "That ELEMENT?! We have seen i before" Commented Zane while being in a swordfight with a unversed ninja "I take their General! Kai, Nya, Zane, jay Cole, the responsibility of our students are on you! Take care of them while i take this ruffian!" Shouted Lloyd while running after Oscuro. Jay, Ventus and Sarinie where locked into an airjitzu battle with two Unversed Ninjas. Jack was in a sword fight with five unversed ninjas. Zane tried to freeze so many Unversed Ninjas he can see. Nya got in panic when a Unversed Ninja with shuriken was heading towards Daniel and Alf were taking cover. "Oh no you do not dare to hurt them you baffoon!" Shouted Nya while blasting the foe with water. Jake and a Unversed Ninja`s spinjitzu were in collision while Joe and Jermy were in battle with one Unversed Ninja. While Sakke grew concerned of the Spider mech preparing to launch another Spinner. At the moment the Spider Mech launched another spinner, Sakke used his spinjitzu of psychokinesis and launched it back at the mech, which exploded. "All right now that the spider mech is gone, we are gonna join in" Shouted Alf "YEAH" Said Daniel in a vocal of triumph Meanwhile "What are you doing here Lloyd Garmadon!? should you not be with your pathetic idiotic students and allies" "You tell me what you are doing here, and how do you know my name!?" Said Lloyd facing down Oscuro "I am here for one of the first spinjitzu masters secret...idiot" Oscuro said smugly to Lloyd and blasted Lloyd into a wall using dark magic through his own claymore "What..*Cough* Secret?" Said Lloyd while he got up on his feet "The dragon ring and the map of the locations of the dragon swords!" General Oscuro. "I do not know what that is but...I will not let you take them you monster!" Lloyd started to charge up his element and fired a beam of energy at Oscuro who fired a beam of dark magic with his claymore. Their beams clashed into a state similiar to Overlord and Lloyd`s beams did in episode 25. Oscuro was blasted into the wall "Lloyd we are here to help you" Bursted Kai in together with the other Ninjas and the students "You have already lost!" Shouted Oscuro mockingly "We have not lost anything, for we all stand united!" Said Zane "Yeah, we are not afraid of you or your soldiers jerk" Said Jake "Do you seriously think that we would fear you, your soldiers can not even fight an hour before getting their butts kicked by us!" Said Joe "Then live no longer..." Said General Oscuro with a smug voice and blasted a orb of dark magic towards our heroes "NOOOOO" Shouted Lloyd. But luckily (though for better or worse) Jack deflected the dark magic towards a wall, which destroyed the wall and cracked it open, inside that wall was a chest. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! You are fools, thanks for opening that wall for me!" General Oscuro laughed while he blasted the chest open. "Oh no you don`t!" Shouted Lloyd while running after the dark general. General Oscuro took the map inside the chest and the ring. "What the heck, no gem on the ring!? Both the gem and the ring is Needed!" Oscuro raged "Well at least i got the map" "Except you get nothing!" Said Lloyd while grabbing the map "Give me the map you stupid fool!" Shouted Oscuro. The map was ripped into to halves. And Oscuro got away with only the other half of the map. "Are you okay master Lloyd" Asked Jermy "Its my fault..." Said Jack "I...just wanted to keep all of us safe..." "Don`t take the blame on yourself Jack" Consoled Sarinie "It was not your fault" Said Ventus "It was just an accident caused by mere coincedence.." "Exactly...do not blame yourself Jack...if anything the fault is ours" Said Cole "We, the masters underestimated that General guy too much which led to this" "The more important thing is that we are all alive" Said Zane "Yeah...but what are all these dragon swords and that ring about?" Wondered Lloyd "Near my college we have Ninjago`s most famous library...we can check that out tomorrow" Said Jermy "And learn what those things are all about" Episode Ends Category:Episodes Category:Lego Ninjago:The Next Gen Saga Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories